Luna Potter
Luna Potter is the daughter of Hadenbrow, and Hurtia Potter making her a member of House Potter. Luna has two siblings in the form of Kingsley, and Walburga Potter of which Walburga died during the War with House Malfoy, while her brother Kingsley is now living in a small cottage miles from anyone elce, and he refuses to return to his family. Luna Potter was married to Aaron Caron of which made her a member of House Caron through the marriage. With Aaron Caron she has had difficulty getting pregnant with nearly a year passing and no child being born, and this has led to discussions in the background of ending the marriage. Luna Potter is a Magi sensitive person, of which she is a relatively middle level Magi user with her level being Level three. Luna Potter was born during a significantly gentler time for House Potter, and her birth was greatly celebrated by her family who saw the large size of the family as a point of pride. Luna as most other members of House Potter would show a great aptitude for Magi, and in this way she would attend Hogwarts and during this time she grew close to her cousin Harry who was the same age as she was, and one of the few people that didn't constantly attack her for what she was like. During the Hogwarts Civil War she was the lone surivivor at the Potter estate and only surived because her parents had hidden her in a broom closet and she was able to conjure a distraction for the deatheater sent into the room to clear it. During the events of the Invasion of Hogwarts by The Empire she would be alongside her cousin Harry Potter during the massacre that led to their defeat, and this would catapult her to prominence within the leadership of Hogwarts. Characteristics Personality Often described as an awkward or strange girl, the death of her brother, mother, and father all in such a short time had a direct impact on her mental state. She has chosen to look at life in a positive way in order to survive the sadness that she feels. History Early History "She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down."' ''-Neville's description of Luna '' Luna Potter was born during a significantly gentler time for House Potter, and her birth was greatly celebrated by her family who saw the large size of the family as a point of pride. Luna as most other members of House Potter would show a great aptitude for Magi, and in this way she would attend Hogwarts and during this time she grew close to her cousin Harry who was the same age as she was, and one of the few people that didn't constantly attack her for what she was like. 'Hogwarts Civil War' Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Family Members SiriusBlack.jpg Hp.jpg Shots1.jpg Harry Potter - Cousin Kingsley Potter II. - Brother Walburga Potter - Sister Serius Potter - Uncle Relationships Category:House Potter Category:House Griffindor Category:People of Hogwarts Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Dumbledore's Army